shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiniku/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Reiniku is considered to be tremendously skilled in soru, demonstrating excessively fast movement in combat, and the ability to outclass even the most proficient users of soru. His movements are regarded as one of the fastest amongst the Roronoa crew. With his soru techniques he is able to appear here, then there and here again as he boasts. He has been seen to attack a number of opponents, within a matter of seconds and kill weak opponents. *'Mad Dash'- Reiniku will thrust forward at an opponent, with his sword ready to stab them. Aiming directly at the heart. *'Reiniku x3'- By using soru quickly, Reiniku will give three strong strikes at the back, front and then the side of an opponent. But to the naked eye it would look like as if there was three Reiniku's attacking at the same time. *'Mad Sword Dance!'- Reiniku by using soru and a mix with shigan, he will give a series of jabs with his sword and injured one to twenty opponents at once. Strength In battle Reiniku effortlessly blocked most attacks with his hands and sword ; a blow that had his enemies full might behind it, with no visible signs of buckling under the force of the strike. His strength is due to the fact that his claims that is his devotion to Mikayla and her dream of killing off her family is what drives his strength and mostly his other attributes. His strength has proven time and again to be very formidable, when one faces Reiniku. He boasts that his equally strong as silver and has proven it, when he had fought countless pirates. Swordsmanship Reiniku appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. His skill is great enough to contend with multiple opponents at once and is able to execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Reiniku is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not even realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. Combat Skills Due to his devil fruit, he is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He will often open up a battle with this form of combat and slowly shift into swordsmanship if he needs it. With weaker foes, he simply relies on hand-to-hand combat only. Reiniku has demonstrated to be very perceptive when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing them at least once. Tracking Skills Since the Rakshasa model gives the user almost above superhuman senses, the user is able to smell out opponents and through the use of his haki. He can sense them by the smell of their bodies, however what seems to be a bit disgusting is that Reiniku can often smell of the men or women's bodily fluids from blood to even one time the male's sperm. Which he seems to often smell out males and woman by the smell of their hair. Again he boasts that his skills are so refined that he could smell out Mikayla's own scent if she was locked in a room with thousands of women. Weapon Taking a very unique form, a long straight double bladed. With a bone like hilt, the most unique part of his blade is a red orb at the base of the blade. His weapon is believed to be a mystic weapon, it has shown that Reiniku can launch energy waves from the blade and with his devil fruit abilities, he is able to do many other things. Although these techniques have not been revealed yet. Devil Fruit The Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Rakshasa (鬼鬼のいない、モデル：羅刹)is a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of a Rakshasa . Oni for “Demon", in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Demon-Demon Fruit, Model: Rakshasa. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is very powerful, according the legends about the Rakshasa “Are depicted as mean, fierce looking, ugly, usually black as soot, with two fangs protruding out of the mouth with nails like claws, growling like a beast. They are depicted as cannibals with an insatiable hunger, who can smell the scent of animal, men or flesh”. The user can have an increase of strength, speed and other attributes. Some of the powers they gain are, having their fingernails being venomous they are said to be power illusionists, and magicians. However these comes with along of set backs as well, the main and odd weakness is that a Rakshasa can’t enter into a home or such without being invited in. So the user can come with set backs with it, such as the user couldn’t go after someone if they enter into a building or ship. They wouldn’t be able to case after them, this was shown when Reiniku went after a group of Marines who went into an end building. It was like that Reiniku hit a break wall, the user has a much high chance of getting hurt if they come into contact with seastone. It mostly just cancels out powers; it burns the user of this fruit. Other than that the user will suffer for the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Reiniku can use haki, increasing his senses to superhuman levels. He is able to have tremendous durability and being able to knock out most opponents with haki. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages